Labyrinth: The Kagamine Version
by ayumi9696
Summary: Based on the beautiful song, Labyrinth, by Kagamine Rin! Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or any of its products. If I did, Labyrinth would have its own MV by now.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Great. I'm surrounded by 10-foot demons and one of them is stepping on my katana.

How did I get into this mess? I asked myself as I dodged an incoming attack. I already know the answer. Len-kun.

I roll across the floor and manage to snatch my weapon back before slaying the baka demon who dared to dirty my blade. He explodes into glittering pieces. They all do. His comrades stood dumbfounded before they realize what had happened and charge at me.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, oh well, I was hoping to reach ten this time but all the demons are gone. I stand up and brush some dust off my pants. "Two more to go," a small voice whispers to me as a key appears, dangling from my katana. The seventh of the ten. That's where Len-kun will be. I'll get him back, I definitely will.

Maybe you don't really understand what's going on, so I'll start from the beginning. My life was going along quite well, I guess, until she arrived. That's when I lost Len-kun. My eyes become a little blurry. I'll get you back, Len-kun! I scream in my mind as I burst into the next dungeon. I promise!


	2. Ch 1: The New Girl

Chapter 1: The New Girl

"Ohayo, Len-kun!" I greeted the boy standing next to my locker, listening to music as always. He turned and smiled, before taking off his headphones. I can't help feeling warm inside.

"Ohayo, Rin-chan. You're pretty cheerful today," he commented, while I put my shoes.

"Really? I didn't notice," I replied, hiding a smile. Maybe he doesn't remember, I thought. But I do!

"Hey, Len-kun…" I began but one of his friends was coming up to us.

"Yeah, Rin?"

"Never mind." I gritted my teeth. "I'll see you in class." I left him to chat with his friends. It'll have to wait, what I need to say to him. It's far too personal.

"Rin-chan!" I turned. My sister, Megurine Luka, a teaching intern, was just stepping out of the teacher's room. She put an arm around me and pulled me close, before whispering, "Have you asked him yet?"

My cheeks immediately flushed with embarrassment. "Nee-chan!" I cried as I released myself from her grasp and turned to face her. "Don't say it out loud," I said in a quieter voice. "Somebody might hear!"

Nee-chan winked and put a finger to her lips. "There's no one here, Rin-chan and you know I won't tell. Come on, spill. Is it happening or not?"

My cheeks went redder. "No, I haven't asked him yet," I pouted. "But I'll try in class later on, I guess…"

Nee-chan smiled, but I was looking at the floor. She put her fist in front of my face, before giving a thumbs-up. "I know you can definitely do it!"

I hope so, Nee-chan, I do, I had thought. I really hope I'll be able to confess to Len-kun.

You see, Len-kun and I have known each other since pre-school. Through thick and thin, the two of us have stuck together, inseparable (although this is the first time we've schooled together) until now. Next week will be the 10th anniversary of our first meeting.

I plan on surprising Len-kun with concert tickets for his (and my) favorite band, a bento, and, my confession. "He probably doesn't remember," I said under my breath, but Nee-chan has exceptional hearing.

"Rin-chan!" she exclaims in shock. "How can you say that?"

"He didn't even remember my birthday, Nee-chan! What about something like this?" I defended myself. Silence.

"Rin-chan," she said softly. I had been disappointed when he had locked himself in his room, instead of coming over to my house on my birthday. He didn't even text me or say anything. And our birthdays are on the same day. As you can imagine, I didn't speak to him until the enrolment ceremony for freshman. Not that long, really.

Kriiing! "Eh?" I exclaimed while Luka checked her watch.

"Time for class already? Let's go, Rin-chan," she said, pulling my hand. "We're gonna be late."

"Miss Megurine?" We both turned.

One of the office clerks was standing there. "Um, there's some business you need to attend to." Nee-chan moved closer to the clerk and they began talking in rather low voices. Why do adults enjoy doing that?

"Uh, Rin-chan? Do you mind going by yourself? I've got some, er, teacher intern stuff to do."

_Teacher intern stuff_, Nee-chan? My expression read. "Sure," I shrugged. "Thanks."

She seemed rather relieved. "Tell the class I'll be a little late today," she said before heading to the office with the clerk.

Everybody's leaving me, I thought. But I had left Len-kun on my own accord, and Nee-chan had work. I still felt lonely, though.

"Ohayo, Rin-chan!" my friends greeted me. "Where's sensei?"

"Oh, Nee-chan will be late today. She had something to do at the office apparently."

"Ooo, maybe there's a new student coming?" someone suggested.

"You could be right," another replied and as if on cue, they launched into a full-length discussion concerning the possibility of an entire group of transfer students coming. I guess the possibility of hot foreign exchange students to flirt with was a big deal.

I sighed and went to my seat. Len-kun was in another corner of the room, chatting with some of his posse. When he caught sight of me, his face lit up, like as if seeing me was the best thing in the world. Or maybe it's just me.

"Rin, did you hear about the newbie?" he asked. Is that why he looked so excited to see me? I thought. To tell me THAT?

"Yeah, I think Nee-chan want to fetch him."

"Her," he corrected. I stared at him quizzically, feeling slightly annoyed that he was getting excited over _this. _"At least, that's what I heard." He shrugged.

"Oh." None of us spoke. Ok, here's my chance! I told myself. "Um, Len-kun, are you…"

"Ohayo, class!"

Everybody stood up and replied, "Ohayo, sensei!"

Len-kun scurried to his seat (a seat behind mine, row on my right) and everyone sat down. I sighed. You just had to ruin the moment, Nee-chan, I thought grudgingly.

"OK, class," Nee-chan began. "Today we have a new student transferring into our class. I hope you'll make her feel welcome." Len-kun had been right about the newbie's gender. "Please come in, Hatsune-san."

The door slid open and a girl walked in. She was a little taller than me, with fair skin and aqua green hair tied into pigtails. What if Len-kun fell for her? The thought suddenly crossed my mind. I was so plain with my short blonde hair and flat body. She had a _figure._

"Please introduce yourself to the class, Hatsune-san."

Hatsune-san gazed forward and gave a (in my opinion) seductive smile. "Hello, my name is Hatsune Miku. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

At that point, all the boys went "_Aaah_" like they had been smitten. Well, all of them except Len-kun. I could pick his voice out from a crowd.

"Alright, Hatsune-san, you can sit…" My sister scanned the room. "Ah, behind Rin-chan!"

She's sitting next to Len-kun! I fumed. No fair! I've wanted that seat since I entered high school (before the person behind me moved). This girl has been here 5 seconds and she already received the seat of my dreams.

Why was life so cruel?

~.~

"What do _I _think of the new girl?" Len repeated my after me.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Why, Rin-chan?" he asked, eyebrows raised as he opened a packet of banana bread.

"Out of curiosity, Len-kun. You are sitting next to her, after all."

"There's another person I'd rather sit next to than her, Rin," he retorted.

I closed the distance between us, allowing only a millimeter between our faces. "_WHO_, Len-kun?" He stared at me with a cross of surprise and embarrassment before turning his face away.

"Her hair's too long," he mumbled.

"Huh?" I replied, returning to my original position.

"Her hair's too long, OK?" he said, half-shouting, giving a determined expression. "It looks troublesome, having to take care of hair like that."

I couldn't keep it in anymore and I (forgive me Len-kun) began laughing.

"Rin!" he exclaimed, looking a little hurt.

"Sorry, but it's _funny_!" I continued giggling some more. "You said her hair's too long. Seriously, Len, that was funny!"

"So what kind of hair do you prefer then, if hers is too long?" I asked jokingly after 2 straight minutes of laughing and repeating "You said her hair's too long!" to Len-kun.

He looked down at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Len-kun?" I said, surprised he hadn't protested. Wait; was he daydreaming about another girl? Like lightning, he reached out and took a lock of my hair between his thumb and forefinger. "Er, Len…"

"Rin-chan's" he interrupted. "Isn't bad. Your hair's nicer, compared to hers."

I swear, if Len-kun hadn't been there, I would have actually started screaming and destroying school property with a sledgehammer, but I couldn't. So instead, my cheeks turned scarlet and I could have sworn I felt steam blowing out from my ears.

"D-don't say such b-baka things, Len-kun," I stuttered, turning my face away. He laughed. "Len-kun!"

Now, our actions were being mirrored. I was the one with the hurt puppy face and he's laughing like he's watching an episode of The Simpsons. Jerk.

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed as he continued. "Stop it!"

"OK, OK," he said, looking at my face. "No, it's not funny, Rin-chan, but you look so cute…"

Silence, like as if a spell has been cast. Len-kun's face was a little red, like mine was. "What did you just say, Len?" I said quietly. My heart was racing, my cheeks were flushed and I, I needed to know I hadn't been hallucinating.

Len-kun suddenly stood up. I looked up at him, a little startled. "I've got some music club stuff. See you, Rin-chan," he said in a single breath and left hurriedly, before I could comprehend what just happened.

I sat there, for about 30 seconds, and puffed my cheeks. "You're so baka, Len-kun," I whispered, a tear in my eye.

Why was it you I fell in love with?

~.~

We had club activities that day, so Len-kun and I went our separate ways. Len's into music, I'm in tennis. Well, I'm good at other sports, but I wanted to try tennis this year.

I played three games with some of my senpais. The first two had been defeated, but the last one was tough. Well, Yokune-senpai was the Vice President. Not much of a shocker that she was that good. Shouts of "Go, Rin!" and "Go, Ruko!" were heard across the court.

Last point went to…senpai. I had been distracted by an image of Len-kun flashing through my mind at the last moment. Seriously, love was annoying.

"Good game, Rin-chan!" Yokune-senpai patted me on the back. "It's been awhile since I've had such a good practice. Thanks!"

"It was nothing, senpai. You were a lot better than me."

Senpai laughed. "Don't be so modest, Rin-chan. With your talent, they might actually elect you as VP next year!" We laughed.

I slung my bag on my shoulder. Senpai looked up from tying her shoe. "Oh, are you going back with Kagamine-san today?"

Len-kun and I have always gone home together. Every day, since our first day of high school, but I wasn't so sure about today.

"Maybe not, senpai," I said quietly.

"Did you guys get into a fight?"

"Eh?" I exclaimed. "N-no, but we had a, misunderstanding, I guess." "I see…"

She walked back to her stuff and rummaged through her bag, before pulling out a small bag of sweets. "Caramel chocolate, the best apology gift," she told me, putting it in my hands. "Give it to him."

I stared at her, my eyes wide. "Go. You two make a cute couple."

I blushed, but I bowed to her. "Thank you, senpai!" I cried, running out of the locker room.

As I approached the Music Room, I could hear a beautiful melody. I stopped. It had to be Len-kun, it just had to be. No one could compose a song that touching, no one except him.

"Amazing!" I heard someone say. "You guys work great together!" I

leaned against the wall, hiding myself. The door slid open. "Thanks!" Len-kun replied, HATSUNE-SAN BY HIS SIDE?

"Pretty good, Hatsune-san. I've never heard anyone play that well before."

"Look who's talking, Len-kun. The music you wrote was just, brilliant."

Len-kun grinned a little sheepishly. "Thanks, Hatsune-san."

"Oh, just call me Miku. You don't have to be so formal."

I don't know why, but I felt, crushed. Len-kun, do you like her better than me? I wanted to ask, but something held me back. I didn't want to know the truth, because I was afraid he would say, yes.

I turned back and headed for my locker, without them noticing. My chest felt tight and my vision was starting to blur a little. I passed the gate, feeling so alone and sad and no one's here…

"Rin-chan!"

Len-kun was running towards me. "Wait up!" I felt like running, but my feet wouldn't work, _for some reason_, so I stood there. He bent over, panting. "You weren't planning on leaving me, were you?" he said, rather jokingly.

"Maybe," I pouted and started to walk.

"Oh, come on, Rin-chan! What did I do?" he called out from behind, upset at my indifference towards him.

I nearly blurted out "Hatsune-san", but thought better of it. Instead, I decided to make peace.

"Here," I said, putting the candy in his hands. "For you. Someone gave it to me, but I think you should have it"

Len-kun stared at the little bag for a while, then started rummaging his bag. "Ta-daa!" he said, producing a CD. "Nearly forgot this."

"What is it?" I asked, inching closer. "See for yourself," he replied, sounding rather triumphant, as he placed it in my hands.

My jaw dropped instantly. "This isn't Aqua Sound's first ever album, Seashell, is it?" I asked, completely blown away.

"Uh-huh," he nodded.

"This is their debut album, that made them the super-popular pop stars they are today, that I'm holding now in my hands?"

"Uh-huh." He moved his face closer to mine. "What do you think, Rin-chan?"

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed as I hugged him. I let go of him to turn and stare at my treasure. "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you, seriously, thank you, Len-kun!"

He ruffled my hair and laughed. I stared up at him. "Hey!" I protested. "

Sorry, but I just feel really glad I could make Rin-chan smile. Especially after what I did." The last sentence was said in a low undertone, his expression darkening for a moment.

I squeezed his hand. He snapped out of his trance and looked at me, a little surprised.

"Let's go home, Len-kun!" I said, glowing with joy. He smiled, gently.

"Sure." He pulled me while I stared at him from behind, a little red. What a pretty smile, I thought. It was, different, from how he usually smiled.

"See you tomorrow!" I said, when we reached my house my house.

"Uh," he replied, sounding strange.

"Len-kun?" I cocked my head, trying to look at his face, which was turned from mine. "Is everything al…"

"Rin-chan, there's something you need to know!" he suddenly blurted out, looking determined. I stepped back. "Y-yeah. Go on." I was a _little_ scared, but it was Len-kun, not a weirdo. I think.

"Well, the truth is I lo…" Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta went his phone, cutting him off. He stared at the screen and sighed. "I've gotta take this. Gimme a sec." He chatted while I stood there, wondering what the **hell** had just happened.

Suddenly, my chest began to feel tight again and I gripped the CD slightly harder. That name, he had said it, right? He said it, right?

"Sorry, Rin-chan. I've gotta go," he said, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Wait, Len-kun, I…"

"See you tomorrow!" He sped off, abandoning me yet again, but there was something else more important on my mind.

Why had he mentioned her name while he was talking just now? Why had he rushed off like that? The questions piled up, receiving no answer. No, I already knew the answer. There was only one and it had to be true, judging by what happened.

The person Len-kun had been talking to was none other than Hatsune Miku.


	3. Ch 2: Eating On The Roof Is Scary

**I've actually been planning this since my birthday. There are 9 updates and now, 6 stories, in correspondence to my birthday: 9/6/96 6:09 p.m. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>My heart felt heavy as I made my way to school that morning. Oh, and my eyelids too. Yes, I was up all night wondering what business Len had with <em>her, <em>his voice pronouncing those two syllables of her name replaying in my head again and again.

It's not like I've never had Len's voice stuck in my head before, but hold on, I'm getting off track here! Back to that morning.

When I approached my locker, I noticed Len standing beside my locker, as he did every morning. I hoped. But why was his back turned? I wondered, then, I realized who he was talking to: Hatsune-san _naturally._

My entire body froze, and my chest constricted. I could feel the pressure from my feelings squashing the breath out of me, suffocating me. I couldn't stand there rooted to the spot forever, nor could I face him as I was, so I did the next best thing.

Twenty seconds, that was the time limit I had set for myself to change my shoes and run to class before Len caught me. I outdid myself: I only needed twelve.

In school, Len and I were both well-known. He's the academia genius with a flair for music, while I'm the sports star constantly breaking records. Not to brag, but I could run a 100-meter dash in under ten seconds.

Unfortunately, I hadn't done any proper stretching so I was a little out of breath. I leaned against the wall, panting and praying he wouldn't find me.

"Rin-chan!"

Wonderful; instead of awkwardness with my crush, I was going to have a nice interrogation session with my sister. I weighed my options but too late. Interrogation it was.

"Megurine Rin, _what _do you think you're doing?" Nee-chan folded her arms across her chest. I was in for it.

"Just minding my own business. Anything wrong, Nee-chan?" I retorted coolly.

"Don't lie to me!" She jabbed me in the shoulder. "You _ran _away from Len-kun for no apparent reason, and you've been acting weird since yesterday. I think something's up, don't you?"

I didn't answer and stared at my shoes instead, acting like I was six and Nee-chan had caught me stealing the orange cookies from the cookie jar again. "Nothing's up," i finally said.

"No, Rin." Her tone made me look up. "You were so excited about next week, about confessing. You've worked so hard. Why are you giving up now? This isn't the Rin-chan I know." She bent down so her face was closer to mine. "You've always given everything you do your utmost effort. Please tell me, little sister, what's wrong?"

Nee-chan never said things like that, not to me. I was usually too dense to appreciate heart-to-heart stuff, but at the moment, I just wanted to blurt everything to Nee-chan. I wanted to cry on her shoulder, I wanted someone to _listen. _I was, afraid of losing Len-kun, but I wasn't brave enough to actually tell him.

"Hey, Rin!" We both turned.

Len was heading towards us. I could handle one heart-wrenching situation, but not two. Or three, for that matter. I ducked under her arms, escaping Nee-chan's grasp, and sprinted to class like never before. (Come on, since when do I _run _to class? Not much point in being early, plenty in being late; that's what I say.)

"Rin-chan!" Nee-chan shouted after me, possessing full knowledge she could never catch up. When I get serious, no one can. Many have learnt that simple fact the hard way.

It was super-baka of me to run off like that, I knew. Later on, I'd probably have to deal with both of them, maybe even at the same time, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

~.~

It felt lonely, eating lunch by myself. On an ordinary day, Len-kun and I would eat behind the school, under the old sakura tree. I decided to try eating on the roof today; so here I was, sitting on one of the rooftop benches, hugging my knees while squeakily going, "It's-so-high-it's-so-high-it's-so-high".

I had temporarily forgotten my fear of heights in the heat of the moment. The only bright side to this was that Len would never find me here. The wind blew gently, increasing my panic; I could barely nibble my bento!

_"Her hair's too long."_

I instantly relaxed, though sadness now replaced my terror. I recalled yesterday afternoon, back when the world made sense. I rested my chin on my knees and mused to myself, how had this all started? I wanted to blame Hatsune-san, but I was at fault as well. Would apologizing ease my worries?

I pondered this as the contents of my bento disappeared bit by bit (I was still extremely scared, but it's not so bad. I think). By the time I was nearly done, I had resolved to the close gap I had created between us, due to my tendency to act on impulse.

"Yosh!" I said, standing up, full of spirit. Then, I instantly crouched into ball form. It's hard to keep that kind of attitude when you kept imagining yourself falling from fifteen stories and splattering on the pavement below.

~.~

"Len-kun!" I exclaimed, quickening my pace. "I need to tell you something. I-" I halted in my tracks; Len was raising his hand like a kind of stop sign. Then, he turned to face me. He seemed rather troubled.

"Rin-chan, can this wait? I've got something to take care of. Thanks." Without waiting for my response, he left. I watched as he waved to a girl up ahead and called her name. _Miku._

I began hitting the wall. Debris and pieces of brick fell to the floor as I wordlessly fumed. I had to run down six flights of stairs, go up two and search endlesss corridors, just to say sorry and he LEAVES?

With Hatsune-san to boot, I thought darkly as I entered the empty classroom. There was a little over half an hour before class started, which made me realize I had probably gobbled up my lunch hurriedly earlier. Looked like Nee-chan would be treating a bad case of indigestion when she got home, since our parents weren't here to do it.

Something on Len-kun's desk caught my eye. His headphones. I picked them up and promptly sat on his desk.

I had given them to him last year for his birthday. I could still picture his face when I presented them to him. None of us mentioned the fact he had forgotten my birthday but I didn't bring it up. Seeing him so happy, because of me, was more than enough.

Why had he left them here? He rarely took off his earphones, unless, well, he wears them in the bathroom too, come to think of it. But he usually listens to something (Aqua Sound on most days) during lunch. With me.

Maybe that was the reason. He was getting all chummy-chummy with _Miku_ now, he didn't need plain, boring, old me or my gifts. I stood up and replaced the earphones, before smashing my fist into Hatsune-san's desk.

I've known Len-kun for 66% percent of my life. She's been here only a day and already that baka is abandoning me. DAMN IT! Why can't I be pretty like that? Why can't I play music like that? Why can't I have long hair like that-

"No," I told myself and inhaled deeply. I've always kept my hair short ever since that day, when my crush on Len-kun first blossomed. It was our memory, though he might not even remember any more, it's been so long. The truth behind my hairstyle. Perhaps I'm the only one of us who considered it special but it didn't matter. I felt calmer, reminiscing our childhood. I had nearly forgotten why I had fallen for him in the first place.

I undid the ribbon in my hair and put it on my desk. It wasn't anything special. White in color and easy to use, I wouldn't have traded the world for it. It could be because, on that same day, Len-kun called me cute for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Onegai review! I need your support!<strong>


	4. Ch 3: A White Ribbon

_**Rewritten: 9 February 2014**_

**I recently reread my original notes for this, so I've decided to arrange the chapters to make it easier and longer to read.**

* * *

><p>The days passed and before I knew it, a week has gone by since Hatsune Miku showed up. She and Len-kun have been spending most of their free time together, doing who knows what (Please-not-be-something-immoral-please-not-be-something-immoral) We stay in the same neighbourhood and yet, him taking two minutes to talk to me was becoming a rarity.<p>

Another thing; OUR ANNIVERSARY IS COMING UP AND I HAVEN'T ASKED HIM YET! I've already got the concert tickets, learnt how to make a bento to his liking (Nee-chan helped out!), practiced confessing (I've been practising in front of a mirror since New Year) but what if he doesn't SHOW UP? I am so baka.

At least, those were the thoughts that filled my mind as I swept the school compound. It was my turn that day and I felt cold. It was March, for crying out loud! Where did spring go?

"Huh?" I exclaimed, while my ribbon was pulled out from my hair. I turned, about to seriously injure the culprit with my broom, when I saw who it was. It took a lot of effort to stop my jaw from dropping.

"Why do you still wear this, Rin-chan?" Len-kun asked, leaning on the windowsill while twirling the fabric between his fingers.

"What?" Sorry, my brain was in shock.

Len-kun sighed. "Why do you still wear this ribbon, even after all this time?"

He remembered! I felt a bit better but I wondered why he was acting so, playboy-ish, I guess. "'Cause I like it," I replied, trying to snatch it back, but he was faster.

He smiled rather sadistically. "Why?"

At that moment, I succeeded in retrieving my prized possession and stuck out my tongue at him before tying back into place. I turned to face him. "It makes me look cute."

Len-kun laughed. "Who told you that?"

"A guy I like." The words slipped out of my mouth.

Len-kun looked taken aback, then his face darkened. "Oh, I see," he said icily. "Is that who you've been spending your free time with? Another guy?"

Without thinking, I slapped him. He touched his cheek and looked at me in shock. Before he could say anything, I was already ranting. "This whole week I haven't even had the chance to talk to you! You've been so busy with _Miku, _doing whatever, that you can't even give me the time of day, and you accuse _me_ of hanging out with someone else?"

I stopped, breathing hard. My emotions were all muddled and mixed up and I was trembling. "Rin-chan-"

"You're so baka, you know that? Stay away from me, Kagamine!" I ran, without looking back and when I reached class, it was thankfully, still empty. I heaved a sigh of relief and put the broom back, before taking my bento.

I shouldn't have slapped him, I shouldn't have said all those things, yes, I know THAT! But he had touched a ra nerve and the way he had spoken, it was as if we were a couple.

"Baka," I muttered quietly whilemaking my way to the roof once more.

Where were the two childhood friends who had gotten along so well only a week ago? Everything was falling apart so quickly and so suddenly, it was hard to believe that once, Len had smiled at me as I greeted him good morning.

I had lost my appetite, I discovered and I couldn't bear to be in school any longer. Nee-chan would be mad but that was a risk I was willing to take.

I grabbed my bag and stuffed my bento inside. No homework yet, so I didn't need to bring much back. I ran to the gate and just as I was exiting the building, bumped into the last person I had expected: Yokune-senpai.

"Rin-chan?" she exclaimed, but I was already running.

"Wait, Rin-chan-"

"Tell Miss Megurine I went home early today," I called over my shoulder.

"Rin-chan!" I ignored her and ran until I finally reached my room.

I changed out of my uniform, which was now soaked after my mini-marathon, and collapsed on my bed. The fluffy bolster Len-kun had given me was my only friend that lonely afternoon, I thought, hugging it closer and curled into ball form. Finally, I began to cry.

No one was there to hear me, no one was there to comfort me. I just kept crying and crying and crying until I at last fell asleep.

~.~

I awakened to the smell of hot cocoa and Nee-chan's gentle smile. She helped me sit up and put the cup in my hands, before wiping my face with a damp towel. Neither of us spoke until I took the first sip. "Oh, Rin-chan," she whispered softly. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I didn't respond and looked at my cup. "Never mind then." Nee-chan stroked my hair and laughed. I looked at her questioningly. "Remember when you were a little girl? You used to say, 'I want long hair like Nee-chan's!' I've always wondered why you cut it short, Rin."

"Oh well," Nee-chan said as she stood up. "I'll bring dinner up a little later, kay?" I nodded. She was about to exit when she suddenly turned around to face me. "Rin-chan," she began. "Please don't keep it all in, don't try to carry the pain by yourself. It only hurts. And if you don't have to go to school if you don't want to, tomorrow anyway."

She was trying to get me to open up but I merely nodded, ignoring her attempts. Nee-chan sighed and left.

I lied down and undid my ribbon, fingering it as Len-kun had. Nearly a decade had passed, yet to me, it felt like it just happened yesterday. We were both eight then.

~.~

_"Rin-chan, what's wrong?" Len-kun had asked me as tears streamed down my cheeks. I took off the hat I was wearing. He gasped._

_"S-some boys c-cut off my hair in c-class. Now, how I going to be pretty like Nee-chan, Len-kun?" My hair length had been slightly below my shoulder, now it barely reached my chin. I continued my sobbing._

_Len-kun stood there for about two minutes, then ran inside. He came back with a long piece of white ribbon in his hands. He moved closer to me and tied it into my hair. I stopped crying and looked at him._

_"Even though your hair's not long any more," Len-kun had said, beaming. "Rin-chan is still really cute to me!" I blushed and hugged him. "Thanks, Len-kun!" I exclaimed happily. "I love you!"_

~.~

Why couldn't I say those words now as easily as I had back then? I thought while I got ready. Even if Nee-chan had allowed me to skip school, I wasn't allowing myself to play hooky. It was still really early but I committed the ultimate Megurine Rin miracle. I didn't go back to sleep.

I paused at Len-kun's house on the way and just stared at it. His parents wee often abroad so he's always left alone. _What if Miku's 'accompanying' him? _a voice in my head whispered.

Crack! The sapling that was growing outside the Kagamine residence now lay snapped in half. Len-kun's a light sleeper, he was bound to wake up. I fled.

There weren't a lot of people around when I arrived at school. As I made my way to class, I wondered how I would face Len-kun today. "Ohayo!" I looked up.

Hatsune Miku was sitting on Len's desk, striking an extremely inappropriate pose. "Rin-chan."

I ignored her and went to my desk. She came over, for some reason. The day's barely begun and I'm already wishing it was over.

"Why don't you answer?" she asked in a playful voice. Ugh, I'm gonna be sick.

"Only my friends call me Rin-chan," I retorted.

"Megurine-san then?" She put on a thoughtful expression and gave me a fake smile. "But then, you might get mixed up with sensei!" she laughed.

"You call my sister Megurine-sensei, so you can call me Megurine-san. I don't think you'll get mixed up," I replied sarcastically.

No response, surprising but I don't really care. I slung my bag off my shoulders and sat down. This was followed promptly by her resting her chin on my desk before saying, "You sure are interesting, _Megurine-san. _I can see why he's so into you."

I looked at her as she straightened up and stood closer to me. Bending down, she whispered into my ear. "Let's just hope I won't steal your prince from you."

With that, she flounced out of the classroom, leaving me still frozen from shock. What did she mean by 'prince'? Was she referring to Len-kun?

I kept pondering her words throughout class, until the bell for lunch rang. (Len-kun came late today, so awkward situation avoided!) I took my bento and in a rather zombie-like fashion, walked to the roof.

You know, I'm getting used to eating up here. True, I had to hold the bench to stop myself from screaming, but at least, I could sit normally. The breeze up here was pretty nice too and the view was amazing. I felt so tranquil-

"RIN!"

Kagamine Len stood at the entrance to the roof, his face flushed and he was panting. "H-hi, Len-kun," I said nervously. "How are-" Before I could finish my sentence, he had already snatched my unopened bento and had slung me over his shoulder. I didn't move for several seconds, my mind processing how I had got there.

"Let me go, Len-kun! I wanna eat my lunch!" I began protesting after I had recovered from my surprise, as we descended down the stairs. (He is really strong. Honestly, I never knew what he was capable of.)

"No!" He was adamant.

"Why not?"

"You're afraid of heights,aren't you?" I ceased my struggling and turned my head, but I could only see the back of his.

"No, not really-Ah!"

He had set me down. I was pouting and about to start yelling when I saw the look on his face.

Len's expression was that of pure calm, completely the opposite of the swirl of emotions inside of me and you know how people say yawns or giggles are contagious? I learnt that day so was serenity.

"I'm sorry about abandoning you and all those things I've been doing this past week," he blurted out. "But I'll make it up to you, Rin-chan. Are you free this Friday?"

Friday was our anniversary, OF COURSE I WAS FREE, yet I just nodded dumbly. I was back in zombie mode but Len didn't seem to notice. Or mind.

"It's a promise then," he told me, taking my pinky in his. "I'll see you at lunch Friday. The usual place, don't be late, Rin-chan!" Before I knew it, he was a tiny speck on the horizon-

Wait, he was going down the stairs. So much for my romantic notions.

I stared down at my pinky and suddenly I realized why he didn't mind my zombie mode just now. He had used it to his advantage and now, I had to eat lunch with him tomorrow!

Kami-sama, why did I fall in love with a playboy?

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS!<strong>

**The updates for Labyrinth are dedicated to Kiyutsuna-chan! Arigato for subscribing and reviewing. And thanks to my little sis, Lotte-sama for reviewing as well (Even if she did skip.)**


	5. Ch 4: Monochrome Museum

_**Rewritten: 9 February 2014**_

**LOL, sorry for taking so long to update! XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the Harry Potter series in any way.**

* * *

><p>On Friday, I was prepared. Concert tickets, check! Bento, check! Confession, er, not so sure.<p>

I've practised for three months, I know, but what happens _afterwards_? What if he rejects me? What if our relationship becomes even more awkward? (You have to admit, it's pretty awkward as it is.)

Unfortunately, I had made a pinky swear, so one way or another, I had to go. Len-kun had gone out of class early (music club stuff, again) but he was there when I came. With a teal-haired girl named Hatsune Miku.

"You've got everything, right?" Miku was saying. "Don't worry."

"I know, I know," Len replied. "What if something happens? What if everything goes wrong?"

"Do you want to do this or not?"

Len hesitated. "I don't know. I want to tell her but..."

Unnoticed by him, Miku smiled a smile that immediately activated several alarms in my head. "If that's the case." Her tone had become, sinister. "Looks like Megurine Rin has just lost her prince."

"Miku, what are you talking abou-"

I nearly dropped my stuff. Miku was _kissing,_ yes people, KISSING Len, yet there was a strange feeling in my gut, like that wasn't the actual problem. When I looked at their feet, I realized why.

A strange dark substance was enveloping them. "Len-kun!" I screamed and tried to pull him out of there. There was a flash of light and I was thrown back.

When my head stopped spinning, I was aware of something in my hands which I gripped rather tightly without noticing what it was. I nearly cried. I was holding Len-kun's headphones.

I hugged them close to my chest, trying to hold back my tears. What was I going to do? Len-kun was gone, taken by that demon or whatever she was, to somewhere I couldn't reach him. Not on my own, at least, but who'd believe such a ridiculous story? I needed to help Len-kun but how? "Do you ant to save him?" I looked up.

A small golden ball with wings, kinda like the Snitch from Harry Potter, hovered in front of my face. It glowed, no, radiated a soft warm light. It gave me hope. "Is he important to you? You must care for him very much if I could be summoned," the small ball continued.

"No." The ball didn't respond, it was waiting for my answer. "I just want Len-kun to be there when I come to school in the morning and walk me home afterwards. I want him to stop me from eating on the roof and have lunch with me under the sakura tree. I just want him to be there, so he can protect me!"

The words spilt out and even I couldn't quite understand why I said those things. That ball, however knew what needed to be said. "Why?"

"Because he's my prince." He may have been stubborn, a little spoilt and super-dense, but I wanted him by my side. I don't think could ever continue my life without Len-kun. He was the thing that filled the void in my heart, he was everything.

The ball instantly landed on my open palms. It felt warm, like a tiny heartbeat and relief spread through me. "I understand what you need, so I'll lend you my power," its voice echoed in my head. "For only the princess can save the prince."

It dissolved into me and I began to glow with that same golden light, transforming my uniform and myself for the battle.

An ominous-looking door stood before me when I opened my eyes. Under most circumstances, I would have run away, but not today. Today was different.

My clothes had changed. I was wearing a sleeveless vest with matching arm warmers. Ribbons hung from my vest and attached themselves to hooks at the side of my shorts. Everything was pure white, save the ribbons, which were made from a transparent yellow fabric. A katana hung from my hip.

"Prepare yourself." I could hear the ball's voice coming from deep within me. I nodded and gripped the hilt of my blade as the doors swung open. I unsheathed the katana and entered the labyrinth.

~.~

That was how I ended up here, slaying demons while making my way to Len-kun. Miku's 'kingdom' was on the final level of this maze.

The closer I got to that dungeon, the tougher the demons got, but I could still take them down. I ran up the arm of the demon I was fighting and slashed my blade through its body before delivering a similar fate to the rest.

I was worn, there's no question about that, but I had to go on. It wasn't safe to rest in the labyrinth.

"Ow." I leaned against a wall and put a hand on my shoulder. I was bleeding. One of the demons had been quicker than I had expected. Damn, I had to find shelter. I couldn't proceed to the dungeon just yet and I had already healed myself at level 6. It would take some time before my powers regenerated.

I frowned, sensing danger and turned. The worst nightmare was coming heading straight for me. Or should I say slithering? Thousands, maybe millions of snake-like creatures were approaching me. Their eyes were filled with hunger and some were actually foaming at the mouth, though they were mostly drooling.

They were attracted by the scent of blood, I knew, so I ripped off one of the ribbons and dabbed my wound, before throwing it to them. It was really something to behold, all of them killing each other over my blood but I had no time to lose. I ran.

Corridor upon corridor I passed, the creatures in hot pursuit. Even if death is inevitable, I would still fight, I had unfinished business. I don't think I could ever rest in peace if I didn't tell him that I- '_Huh?'_

Silence. I couldn't hear the sound of the creatures' raspy breathing or their hungry growls. I halted and slowly turned.

They had fled, I could see the last ones hurrying to escape, their bloodlust forgotten. Something (I don't think it was Snitchy) told me the building that stood before me might be the cause.

It looked like a, museum. One of those fancy museums with marble pillars and large echoey halls that you'd find in Washington D.C. The inside was practically colorless, it reminded me of an old 20s movie.I wondered what happen if I spoke, would there be those old-fashioned subtitles too?

The Monochrome Museum, the title was certainly fitting. Oh and I just noticed another strange thing about this place (if it was possible). The museum was all about the life and times of Kagamine Len.

The ornaments were replicas of his prized possessions, the frames held snapshots of him and even handmade drawings while the displays were mostly his outfits, though there was one of Aqua Sound.

And for some reason, I was in his collection of memorabilia as well. There were plaques on everything and most of them had my name like _'Our first Aqua Sound concert. Wow, Rin can scream'_ or _'Rin tried to cook for me on my birthday. I had to go to the hospital'_.

It took all my self-restraint from destroying those, that STUPID JERK! Then, I saw one that made my heart break.

The display was a replica (of course) of the headphones around my neck and written underneath was 'A lovely present from a lovely girl. Thank you, Rin and, I'm sorry'

God, it sounded really, really mushy and just _so_ like him but there were tears in my eyes. "Baka," I mouthed and for the for first time in who knows when, I actually smiled.

I should have been warier, I shouldn't have been so distracted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of teal. Before I could confront my enemy, I felt a jab somewhere near my neck and the world turned black.

~.~

When I finally opened my eyes, I was chained to a large iron rod, hanging in mid-air and between two large demons with claws that were obviously in need of a manicure. And my head hurt like hell.

Miku, that sly, good-for-nothing bitch who has done nothing but ruin my life since she first entered it, better pray for mercy. Wait a minute, she was a demonness or whatever. No mercy it is then, when I get the chance to bash her skull open.

"Release her." I looked up and my jaw dropped, along with the rest of my body as my chains were unshackled. I was in a hall, no, throne room, I think. The floor was made from black sand, like the desert that souls are said to pass before crossing over. The walls were dark mirrors, but they didn't show your reflection, they showed the desperate faces of the damned**.**

Sitting at the end of the hall, smirking at my apparent shock, was the demon prince himself, Miku by his side. "This is Rin?" His voice was no longer mellow and carefree but harsh and demanding. It made me flinch.

"Y-yes, my lord," she nodded. "She looks, interesting. Let's hope," He took Miku's face between his thumb and forefinger. "She is."

He released his servant and stood up. The sand didn't shift, it remained solid as he walked towards me, acting more like black limestone instead of black sand. Does black limestone exist?

He bent down and stroked my cheek in a careless fashion. "Do you know who I am?" he whispered, his lips lightly brushing against my ear.

Once, it seemed like a life time after everything I had to go through, I would have felt embarassed yet pleased by the closeness. At that moment, the disgust and contempt I had was so strong I nearly sliced his head off.

But that would be a waste, seeing as who it was. I merely stared him in the eye and said, "Of course I do, Len-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Please-please-please? I'll throw in a free pass to the Monochrome Museum.<strong> **Oh, come on.**

**CREDITS!**

**For favoriting/subscribing: asianchibi99 & wisarute7**

**Reviews:**

**asianchibi99: I'm still virgin so whose children are we talking about? LOL XP**


	6. Ch 5: FIGHT!

_**Rewritten: 23 May 2014**_

**Originally, I wrote this on paper, and I recently discovered I had intended this part to be somewhat longer. Please enjoy.**

**(Just FYI, the series was complete at first, but while rewriting, I deleted some chapters and made it incomplete again. I didn't change the status. Forgive me for my incompetence. *bows*)**

* * *

><p>His fingers brushed my skin; caressing my cheek, tracing the out line of my lips. "Is there nothing that will break down your walls, Rin-chan?" he murmured.<p>

"No one's ever done it, so I suppose not."

He smirked, then rose to his feet. All of a sudden, I felt a strange numbing sensation take over my legs. I gazed down and a scream bounced off the walls; _my _scream.

The same black goop that had turned Len into this, this tyrant of a demon overlord was, beginning to engulf me

"Toys are no fun if they can't be broken. I can't wait to see you break, Megurine Rin."

I wanted to yell and holler at him, but by then the sludge had reached my mouth. I saw Miku, sneering at me, believing she was the victor. It was a struggle, but I shakily stood up and stared her in the eye.

I was not giving up; not by a long shot. I was satisfied to see her pale, before blackness dominated everything else.

~.~

Where was I? Who was I?

_The Labyrinth, _a tiny voice rang. The second question had two answers: _Megurine Rin _and _the princess._

I flung my eyes open and my head throbbed with a sharp pain. I touched my temple as memories flooded my mind, one standing out amongst the others: _Len-kun._

"So this is your darkness, huh, Miku?" I shouted to the empty space; strangely there was no echo. I had to give her credit; surrounding mewas a darkness so black and consuming I would have been able to see better with my eyes closed.

"Are you Megurine Rin?"

I spun around to see a tiny pinprick of light illuminate the face of the person behind me, like an itty bitty firefly. _A mirror? _I wondered.

Not a mirror, I realized as the girl lifted her hand to let her firefly light land. She looked exactly like me, but there was something cooler about her expression; I guessed she wasn't the type to fly into explosive, unreasonable rages.

As my eyes grew accustomed to the dimness, I noticed her clothes were similar to mine, except I wore white and she wore black.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She looked up to meet my eyes, and I felt a chill go down my spine. Her eyes were as black as the rest of this place.

She crushed the light, engulfing us both in darkness. Before I could react, she had slammed me into an invisible wall. I felt something encase my wrists and ankles, binding me to whatever wall I was pressed against.

"I am you," she breathed into my ear, her voice reminding me of kids from horror movies. "I'm your worst nightmare."

Then it began.

What was a nightmare in the Labyrinth? Well, imagine every pants-wetting moment you've ever heard, imagine those times where you hold your breath out of fear whatever's chasing you might hear you, those times when you're shaking and trembling but there's no escape.

OK, now multiply that feeling by about a thousand.

I couldn't describe each and every nightmare I faced; even the thought of reliving those horrific moments has left me feeling weak in the knees.

I was so terrified I couldn't even breathe, much less think straight. I was screaming and crying and shrieking and begging without shame for my release. There would be times when I was so tired I thought it wasn't possible for me to be afraid anymore.

The nightmares would stop for a few precious minutes then, but the moment I relaxed, they would start again, drilling into my head that no matter how much fear I experienced, there was always room for more.

During one such break, I found myself thinking, _Why?_

Why was I fighting, struggling to keep alive? What was the point of trying to fight the fear? What was the point of doing anything really? There would always be fear and despair, and to hope would just prolong the pain.

I felt a hand on my chin, as lips brushed my ear, "_Finally."_

My chains disappeared, dropping me to the ground. I lifted my head to see the other me holding another firefly light, her hand outstretched. "Isn't it easier to disappear into the darkness, Rin?"

Was it? Would it be easier than fighting?

Everything was easier than fighting. I didn't notice I had lifted my hand to accept hers until a voice inside my head shouted, "Stop!"_  
><em>

I withdrew my hand and put it over my chest.

"Remember your reason for fighting. Remember who you are. Who are you, Megurine Rin?"

I laughed to myself, slowly getting to my feet. I heard the other me hiss and I saw that my body was glowing with soft light. That Snitchy sure knew what to do.

"The princess!" I yelled, and the light spread across the realm. The nightmare howled as she, and the rest of the darkness, lost themselves to the light.

~.~

"How?" a voice growled, shaking with anger. I opened my eyes and saw Len's face twisted with rage.

I glanced at Miku. She was going to pay for that.

"Ba, Ka~" I sang, enjoying the echo. "Since when does the princess actually lose?"

He composed himself, his face relaxing into cruel smirk. "Such an impressive toy. Miku."

"Yes, my lord." A heavy sword materialized in her arms, and she held it out for her master to take.

We were evenly matched, I guessed. I was smaller and quicker than him, and with all my practice slaying demons and whatnot, I was certainly limber.

I watched him take the sword, swinging it with just one hand for good measure. Judging by his ease with its weight, he was much stronger than me, and one blow from him could easily determine my loss.

Rather than nervousness, I felt an odd excitement rush through me. I would defeat him. I would bring my Len back.

He held it up, his eyes narrowed at me. "Prepare yourself."

In a single move, I had drawn my katana. I readied myself, as he charged towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS!:<strong>

**For favoriting/subscribing: mirrorsound, ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik, Mello3, Kagamine Dream & TheDarkestTalent! Arigato gozaimas!**

**MissManyFandoms: The book is going to be called 'Crimson: The Color Of Flames'. Sorry I took so long, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review?**

**Sparkles X3: Gomen, for causing you grief over Len! I wanted to add more lovey-dovey parts but I already planned the story so I couldn't. Don't worry, Epilogue II will definitely have loads of fluffy RinXLen!**

**animelover: Gomen, Gomen, I've been so busy lately! Ne, don't eat me, OK? *sad puppy face***

**Kodamnation: You welcome! It was awesome and definitely worth the wait.**

**ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik: Miku's fault for that. Sorry it's so short!**


	7. Ch 6: A, Simply Put, Happy Ending

**Rewritten: _23 May 2014_**

****Originally, I wrote this on paper, and I recently discovered I had intended this part to be somewhat longer. Please enjoy.****

* * *

><p>Our blades clashed, the sound bouncing off the walls, making it sound like hundreds of warriors were locked in combat. We twisted and spun, returning each other's blows in perfect synchronicity; a beautiful dance it must have been to watch.<p>

A dance to the death.

We met again, metal on metal, before stepping back to catch our breaths.

Sweat has formed on my brows and the rest of my body. The blows Len struck down were heavy, and it strained me each time I tried to deflect.

I could barely catch my breath, and my muscles were screaming for mercy; I was at my limit. But the fight was far from over, I thought, gripping my weapon. I inhaled sharply, trying to stabilize my breathing. That was my first mistake.

With hardly a sound, Len was in front of me, swinging his spear down on my head. On reflex, I retaliated with my sword. Mistake no. 2.

The awkward angle allowed him to twist his weapon in a way that threw me off my feet, knocking my katana from my grasp.

He stared down at me, steeling himself for the finishing blow. I looked away, ashamed. I had failed him; though he might not care, I had. Not only was I unable to save him, I hadn't even been able to say those three simple words-

"I love you."

My head snapped up, my eyes widening. It couldn't be, surely I had misheard, surely...

Then, I saw his eyes, and my vision began to blur with tears. No, my ears were fuctioning just fine, because the Len-kun standing before me was mine.

"I love you, Rin." He bent down, his hand on my cheek. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

My face already a far too bright shade of scarlet, I buried my face in his chest, wetting his shirt with my tears. "Baka."

His body shook with gentle laughter and I felt warm hands around me, holding me tighter. Oh God, I loved him so much at that moment-

"NOOO!" We both turned to see Miku, shadows smoking from her form. "I will not allow this,_ I will not allow it_!"

The walls shattered (her voice is definitely a little too shrill for the school choir), releasing foggy, inconsistent shapes that shrieked around us. The sand began sinking, like there was something sucking it in.

In the centre of it all was the demonness herself, unearthly snarls rising from the back of her throat.

"It's time!" squeaked my little golden friend. Len looked around, obviously puzzled. I patted his hand, reassuring him it was alright. "Get ready!"

Katanas materialized in our palms, and I gripped mine, understanding what Snitchy wanted us to do. Len helped me stand up.

A wordless, piercing scream came from Miku as shadows and spirits surrounded her in an eerie whirlwind. Our blades at ready, we ran straight for her in unison.

The blades broke through her ghostly shield and together, we ended her reign of terror. Light and darkness swirled around us, uniting, separating, uniting, separating. My head was spinning-

Then, I blinked. The wind blew, rustling the leaves in the sakura tree behind me. A single pink petal fell into my lap. Huh, funny how surreal normality seems after you've been fighting demons and one cuckoo demonness who's been trying to steal-

"Len!" I half-shouted.

"What, what?"

I blinked again. Len was lying on the grass in front of me, looking half-asleep. I blinked a few more times for good measure.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry," I said, bowing my head. "I just-"

"It wasn't a dream." He opened his palm, revealing a transparent yellow ribbon dotted with small dark spots; my blood.

"So, Miku is..."

"Dead, dissolved or something along those lines. Ah!" He sat up, and seemed to scramble for something. "Found you!" he exclaimed, leaping onto something his body blocked from my vision.

Then I remembered my bento. I looked to my left and right, before I realized it rested beside my thigh. How did that happen? Well, whatever the case, I was ready to-

"Here!" Len shoved something into my face.

It was a small basket, the kind with a lid; my mother had one where she kept her sewing set. It was natural for me to assume that's what he was giving to me. "A sewing set?"

His cheeks flared red. "Why in the name of Kami-sama would I give you a sewing set? Just open it!"

"OK." I took it from him and cautiously opened it, in case it was some kind of prank. But it wasn't. I gazed at the contents, utterly speechless and blown away.

I pulled out the item on top, an all-seasons pass to- "All the Aqua Sound concerts held this year." I looked at Len-kun. "I have one too, so we can go together. I mean, only if you want to go together."

I smiled, before pulling out another one of the basket's contents. It was a hair ribbon decorated with oranges; there were more inside in my favorite colors: orange and yellow. "Don't tell me you picked these yourself."

"No, actually. Miku helped." Instantly, I gaped at him. What had he just said? "I wasn't sure what kind of gifts you'd like, so she suggested I get you some new ribbons since you've been wearing that one for so long."

I placed the basket down, went over and smacked him on the shoulder. His features were incredulous. "What was that for?"

"Do you know why I wear this hair ribbon, all day, every day? Or why I keep my hair short?"

Len did something astonishing; he _pouted. _"Because of that guy, right? The one who told you that you were cute. Not that he's wrong," he added hastily.

My face flushed. "Of course he wasn't wrong. _You're _the one who said so."

"Huh?"

"Remember when we were eight and some boys snipped my hair? _You _gave me that ribbon. _You _told me I was cute. That's why I wear it. Baka."

"Y-you're joking."

I glared at him. "Len-kun-"

Suddenly, he turned away, hiding his eyes under his fringe. He was red. "You haven't given your answer yet," he muttered.

Answer- Oh. Now, it was turn to turn tomato.

"You've barely given me five minutes," I mumbled, staring into my lap, even though I knew it had probably been longer than that.

I heard soft rustling and out of the blue, I was staring into that gorgeous aquamarine color, as his head rested on my thighs.

"Do you need that long?" he whispered.

I smiled. "No, not at all." I leaned down to give him my answer.

He touched his forehead. "Just a peck? Not an actual kiss?"

I moved back, and watched his head thud onto the grass. Before he could protest, I placed my bento on his stomach, unable to hide my grin. I needed a little dose of revenge. "Maybe after lunch."

~.~

After school, we went home together, as we always did. Only this time, we held hands.

As we walked the all-too familiar path, I tried to stifle a sigh. Len with his super-hearing picked it up immediately. "What's wrong, Rin-chan?"

"No, I'm just thinking about that Aqua Sound ticket I got you. What a waste."

"Ah." Instead of comforting me, Len sighed as well.

"What's wrong?" I inquired, startled.

"I forgot to apologize, about not coming over to your house for your birthday."

"You never did explain that. I was really upset you know; we got you a cake."

"Banana flavor?"

"Duh," I rolled my eyes teasingly. "I was so full from my cake, Nee-chan had to finish yours."

"Now, I _really_ regret skipping out."

"Get to the point, Len-kun."

"Alright, alright." He scratched his head. "Do you remember around our birthday, Kagura-" He's the lead singer of Aqua Sound, "fractured his wrist and they had to call off the performances?"

Of course I did; I was in hysterics when I heard the news. "Wait, _that's _why you didn't come over?"

"They cancelled my passes! How could I confess without them?"

There was a moment of silence as Len stood here, frozen, while he processed what he had just admitted to.

My voice dropped to a lower volume."You were planning on confessing to me on our birthday?"

"Yes." He stared at his shoes. "When that happened, I thought the universe was against me, and that I should just give up." He lifted his head, smiling in a way that should be considered illegal. "I'm glad I didn't."

I hugged his arm in an attempt to stop myself from doing something stupid in light of this revelation. "Now do you know why I call you a baka?"

"I can't say I don't," he agreed. He moved, so we were facing each other, and tilted my face upwards.

"I honestly love you, Kagamine Len," I whispered, as I stretched on my tiptoes. "And nothing, not Miku or the Labyrinth, can change that."

"I know, you're awfully stubborn like that. But that's one of the reasons I love you." He leaned in for a kiss, and let me tell you, it was just perfect.

~.~

**Several hours before...**

Luka smiled, as she watched the banter of the two lovers under the sakura tree. It wasn't often the pinkette approved of guys with innocent, impulsive Rin, but Len was very much a keeper.

In her pocket, something squirmed as if complaining.

She patted her pocket. "Oh, quiet you," she murmured.

More squirming.

Luka sighed. "Fine, fine."

She pulled the doll out of her pocket and showed the teal-haired, pigtailed plushie what it had accomplished.

"Happy?" Luka said, but the doll was quiet. Its master took that as a yes, before walking away.

That was the end of the Labyrinth.

But maybe, just maybe, in a completely different school in a completely different town or city or even country, an entire class will look up as the teacher introduced a new girl that looked uncannily like Hatsune Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for bearing with me! I'm very glad that I managed to properly finish this fic. Look out of an update of TATP (guess what that means) coming soon.<strong>


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: She, Does, NOT, Own Vocaloid!**

**This can also be found in my Kagamine oneshot collection, Bits of Fluff Wrapped in Ribbon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong>

When I was six, I suddenly moved away from a life I was perfectly content with. I had friends and neighbours to play with, my parents came home regularly, and I was lucky enough to have a grandmother figure in an old lady who I called Liaobaa-chan.

She made great brownies, for the entire neighborhood.

Then, my parents simultaneously received huge promotions that allowed them a bigger house, nicer cars and a more luxurious lifestyle generally speaking. It also involved them going abroad for weeks on end, which became months as I grew older.

After the initial excitement had died down, they decided to buy a 'nicer' home, and just before my final year of preschool started, I waved goodbye to my childhood.

I suppose it wasn't so bad. After all, if it hadn't been for my parents, I would have never met Megurine Rin.

Upon my arrival, my six-year old self was quick to deduce it would be hard finding friends. Everyone here had practically been born and raised in this neighborhood, and my parents had managed to get this house only because somebody had died a couple of months before.

My theory proved to be correct.

None of the kids were interested in the stranger in their midst and my parents had flown off the moment all the unpacking was done. There was a nice housekeeper who taught me how to cook and clean in case she was sick and I was alone.

That housekeeper retired, but we never hired a new one. I could take care of myself.

Unlike Rin, who was completely dependent on her older sister, Luka.

I used to watch from my house the tiny girl with golden hair trailing her sister everywhere like a little puppy. I envied Rin, for not being an only child; but the youngest, the best position of all.

On the occasion I went out, just for the sake of something to do besides being cooped up in my house all day, she would always be there surrounded by friends. Our eyes would often meet, but I ran off, not wanting her pity or friendship.

I suppose it was the jealousy.

At the end of the month, my parents came back and they presented me with a brand-new bicycle. A beautiful one, all glossy black and sparkling in the driveway.

The next day, they had to fly off again, but I didn't mind. I was too engrossed with my new bicycle.

I thought, if the other kids could me, surely they'd want to be friends with me. It was a really nice bicycle, though it's become far too small for me now.

So, unhesitantly, I jumped on and began pedaling.

I was short as a child and I didn't have great balance. You can probably guess what happened to me. Instead of me riding the bicycle, it rode me, as I tumbled down the slope-like structure of my driveway.

It was the most humiliating moment of my life.

When I recovered, I was relieved to see no one was around. Then, I felt a pain on my knee. It wasn't that serious, just a minor scrape really. But there was blood, and when you're six, you tend to panic if sticky red stuff starts to ooze out of your body.

There and then, I started to sniffle, and teardrops rolled down my cheeks.

That's when a voice called out, "Are you OK?"

I looked up to meet a familiar gaze; it was Rin.

Back then, I didn't even know her name yet! Of course I didn't want her to know that, so I went, "Mmm-mm." and stared at my knee.

"You fell down?" she said. I didn't answer, but Rin began rummaging her pockets before triumphantly pulling out a plaster. She held it out to me. "Here's a band-aid."

I stared at her, astonished. "Really?"

"I have lots cause Nee-chan says to carry band-aids whenever I play. She says I'm rough. You're Len-chan, right?"

"Len, chan?" I repeated, frowning. Nobody ever called me 'chan' before.

"Len-kun, then." She gave me a big toothy grin, revealing perfect teeth. "I'm Rin. Nice to meet you!"

It was on that day that I fell in love with that cute, puppy-like girl called Megurine Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later...<strong>

And she still resembled a puppy. Yeah, she's grown a little cuter, and slightly more feminine I suppose but still...

"Rin," I sighed, offering her a serviette. "Please wipe your mouth."

She turned to me, completely oblivious to how messily she ate crepes. "Where?"

I didn't bother to answer; I wiped her mouth instead.

Rin went red. "B-Baka!" she stuttered, grabbing the tissue from me. "You could've just told me where!"

"It was faster," I shrugged.

"You're doing it on purpose," she muttered.

I leaned closer to her. "Doing what?"

Wrong move; Rin punched me and sent me flying until my back slammed into a tree. I winced from the pain, then crumpled to the ground.

"Len!" she exclaimed, running towards me. "Len!"

"I don't think you're supposed to punch your boyfriend on your first date. At least, not on Valentine's day," I croaked.

She sat beside me, smiling. "Baka."

"I shouldn't have gotten you that Aqua Sound all-season pass as a confession gift," I muttered as she rubbed my back.

"The ribbons were nice though." She pointed to the one she was wearing. "See?"

It was my turn to blush. "Thank you," I said under my breath.

"Confessing under a sakura tree and giving a handmade bento was totally cliche' though," she said thoughtfully. "And the Aqua Sound ticket I bought went to waste." She sighed dramatically.

"I'll give you something nice for White Day then. The bento was good, surprisingly."

Unexpectedly, she didn't punch me again. Instead, she said, "A date doesn't make up for an Aqua Sound ticket a poor fan couldn't get because of me."

I looked at her. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Not you silly. Me." Before I could speak, Rin leaned in and kissed me.

"Rin!" I managed to splutter when she pulled away. Now, my face felt _really_ hot.

"Now, you have to give me something good for White Day." She smiled innocently.

A sigh escaped me. When did Rin become so sly. Oh, well-

"Len?" she said.

I pulled her closer and returned the kiss.

Our eyes locked as I leaned back, grinning. "Will that be enough?"

Rin seemed startled, then a smile spread. "It's not White Day yet."

I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Then I'll keep kissing you until White Day!"

-I'm sly too after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much, miina-san! This is the first RinXLen fic I attempted. It was actually finished over a year ago, but due to the bad response I didn't update much.<strong>

**Now, I see I was wrong.**

**Gomenasai! And arigato for sticking with me all the way!**

**Ayumi9696**

**P.S. (Any reviews, favorites or subscribes, don't worry! I'll be replying them using this chapter, so come back and visit Labyrinth lots!)**


End file.
